


Untitled #2

by rowofstars



Series: DW Smut Fest Drabbles [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: DW Smut Fest, Dom/sub, Domme Rose, Drabble, F/M, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: Written for DW Smut Fest Quickie Prompt: Touch Yourself





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aww yiss another 69 words.

“Touch yourself.”

His throat bobs, but he complies, wrapping a hand around his already hard cock and stroking slowly. Slow and steady, that’s how Rose likes it when she puts on black lace and he kneels before her. And he knows what it means when she lets him pleasure himself. It means hours with his head between her legs before she lets him come. He grins. Happy fucking Birthday.


End file.
